World Ending and Pregnant
by amara098
Summary: What happens when Ally gets pregnant by Austin but the world is filled with zombie
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Austin and Ally And i think there is no High School of Miami.

Ally Pov  
As i got to the High School of Miami ashamed what was growing inside me but i still loved it no matter what. I didn't tell my Austin(my boyfriend) yet sometimes i think he is going to break up with me if i tell him I was pregnant. I have been trying to avoide him but when i do see him he always have a girl with him but i can tell they have been asking him out because i haven't been around him. Today was different the sky look werid and birds are flying in circles. I got to school and went to my locker as i was going my bestfriend Trish came to me and said "Why are you not talking to nobody i am your bestfriend tell me what going on you have been avoiding everyone." Then i stared to cry she look at me and said "What wrong." i pulled her into the bathroom i look under the stalls the close was clear. "Can you keep a secret ?" i said she looked at me anmd her face was red "Of course i can I am your bestfriend i still haven't told anyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear Buddy." "Okay how can i say this." I took a deep breathe "I am preegnant." She looked at me and said "i well always be there for you ." I smiled we walked out of the bathroom to find Austin kissing Tia the prettist girl in school i stared to cry he looked at me than stopped kissing her i stared to run he ran after me and called my name but i wouldn't listen then i felt a tuge on my arm i look back to see Austin i looked at him and pulled my arm back and said "How could you i actually loved you but i see wasn't loved back." Ally you know i love YOU." i cut him off "WHY DID YOU KISS THAT HOE THEN." "SHE KISSED ME.'' " I am sick off tired off this you our defintly not ready to be a father.'' "What?'' he said in a calm voice "YEAH THAT RIGHT I AM PREGNANT." he looked at me and ask me. "YOUR NOT GIVING IT UP ARE YOU." "No why would I do that." Before he could say anything we heard a scream we looked and saw a women running from a man had flesh in his mouth,blood on his hands and mouth. He stopped and looked at us and smile.

Thank you Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Previous

As i got to the High School of Miami ashamed what was growing inside me but i still loved it no matter what. I didn't tell my Austin(my boyfriend) yet sometimes i think he is going to break up with me if i tell him I was pregnant. I have been trying to avoide him but when i do see him he always have a girl with him but i can tell they have been asking him out because i haven't been around him. Today was different the sky look werid and birds are flying in circles. I got to school and went to my locker as i was going my bestfriend Trish came to me and said "Why are you not talking to nobody i am your bestfriend tell me what going on you have been avoiding everyone." Then i stared to cry she look at me and said "What wrong." i pulled her into the bathroom i look under the stalls the close was clear. "Can you keep a secret ?" i said she looked at me anmd her face was red "Of course i can I am your bestfriend i still haven't told anyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear Buddy." "Okay how can i say this." I took a deep breathe "I am preegnant." She looked at me and said "i well always be there for you ." I smiled we walked out of the bathroom to find Austin kissing Tia the prettist girl in school i stared to cry he looked at me than stopped kissing her i stared to run he ran after me and called my name but i wouldn't listen then i felt a tuge on my arm i look back to see Austin i looked at him and pulled my arm back and said "How could you i actually loved you but i see wasn't loved back." Ally you know i love YOU." i cut him off "WHY DID YOU KISS THAT HOE THEN." "SHE KISSED ME.'' " I am sick off tired off this you our defintly not ready to be a father.'' "What?'' he said in a calm voice "YEAH THAT RIGHT I AM PREGNANT." he looked at me and ask me. "YOUR NOT GIVING IT UP ARE YOU." "No why would I do that." Before he could say anything we heard a scream we looked and saw a women running from a man had flesh in his mouth,blood on his hands and mouth. He stopped and looked at us and smile.

Ally Pov

He stopped and smiled at us then started running towards us. Austin quckily grabbed my hand i wantged to snatch back but his grib was to stong. We got into school we saw Trish and Dez fusing we ran to them Austin said "There is something wrong we just got chased by this freak." Trish and Dez confused Trish was about to say somthing when the man came in and ran straight for again I said "Run." We quckily ran into a class room witch was empty and locked the door. Trish said "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.'' "I dont know i will go ask him." Dez said we looked at him. "No stupid it trying to kill us.'' I said. The man was banging on the door. Austin was looking for somthing "What are you looking for?" "Something to kill it with." "Why would you do that?" Says Dez " Dez its a zombie." I looked at him and "I thought they wher only in movies." Austin look at me and said "Me too." He jumped over the teacher desk and had gasped " What?'' i said. Come here Trish,Dez,I went over there to see guns. Then, I relazied that the banging stop I walked over to the door I open it to see The zombie eating.

Cliffhanger pleas review

~Amara


	3. Chapter 3

Previous

He stopped and smiled at us then started running towards us. Austin quckily grabbed my hand i wanted to snatch back but his grib was to strong. We got into school we saw Trish and Dez fusing we ran to them Austin said "There is something wrong we just got chased by this freak." Trish and Dez confused Trish was about to say somthing when the man came in and ran straight for again I said "Run." We quckily ran into a class room witch was empty and locked the door. Trish said "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.'' "I dont know i will go ask him." Dez said we looked at him. "No stupid it trying to kill us.'' I said. The man was banging on the door. Austin was looking for somthing "What are you looking for?" "Something to kill it with." "Why would you do that?" Says Dez " Dez its a zombie." I looked at him and "I thought they where only in movies." Austin look at me and said "Me too." He jumped over the teacher desk and had gasped " What?'' i said. Come here Trish,Dez,I went over there to see guns. Then, I relazied that the banging stop I walked over to the door I open it to see The zombie eating.

Then i relazied that the banging stop i walked over to the i open it to se the zombie eating Tia in my mind I said she weak what she sew. The zombie was eating he brain blood was , a student was walking down the hall and saw what was happen she screamed the zombie looked at her and got up then he , she was already running i closed the door and started to cry. Austin came over beside me and comfront me and whispered in my telling me it well be okay over and over again. The door open and came in.

Cliffhanger sorry it was short i been so busy

Luv,

~Amara


	4. Chapter 4

Previous

Then i relazied that the banging stop i walked over to the i open it to se the zombie eating Tia in my mind I said she weak what she sew. The zombie was eating he brain blood was , a student was walking down the hall and saw what was happen she screamed the zombie looked at her and got up then he , she was already running i closed the door and started to cry. Austin came over beside me and comfront me and whispered in my telling me it well be okay over and over again. The door open and came in.

The door open and camin Tia she looked at me and gave me a sneaky and bloody smile. Austin and I quckily got up something told i was in ran after me she caught me by my arm she look at me and said"Poor Ally you and the baby will die bye bye you slut." She open her mouth there was no reason to fight back. The next thing i here a gun shot and Tia grip was loose. I open my eyes to see Tia brains on the floor. I looked at Trish who crying,Dez looking at Tia,and Austin with a gun in his hand. I walked over to him he was frozen i took the gun away and hugged and said "Thank you." he looked and said "We have to leave." i said "Okay." We we a bookbag out of the supply closet and put all our stuff to kill. We all got a gun except for Dez we doonty want him to do anything stupid. He complained all the to the parking lot. We got there were a bunch of running to luckily there was a car that keys in it Austin started it up but a student came and you can't believe who it was.

Thank you and Review

Luv,

~Amara


	5. Chapter 5

Previous

The door open and came in Tia she looked at me and gave me a sneaky and bloody smile. Austin and I quickly got up something told i was in ran after me she caught me by my arm she look at me and said"Poor Ally you and the baby will die bye bye you slut." She open her mouth there was no reason to fight back. The next thing i here a gun shot and Tia grip was loose. I open my eyes to see Tia brains on the floor. I looked at Trish who crying,Dez looking at Tia,and Austin with a gun in his hand. I walked over to him he was frozen i took the gun away and hugged and said "Thank you." he looked and said "We have to leave." i said "Okay." We we a book bag out of the supply closet and put all our stuff to kill. We all got a gun except for Dez we don't want him to do anything stupid. He complained all the to the parking lot. We got there were a bunch of running to luckily there was a car that keys in it Austin started it up but a student came and you can't believe who it was.

Ally pov

Austin started the car but a student came banging on the door we look to see Dallas my ex-boyfriend. "Austin unlock the doors he didnt get bitten." I yelled at Austin sighed. Dallas got in beside me "Thank you Austin." "Whatever are people still in the school." "No everyone got bit." I and Trish looked at each other was about to "Is Trish-" He cut "No i saw her get bitten i tried to help her but they coming for me so i ran." Trish started to cry"It going to be okay you got us okay."i next thing Dallas door opened and it was a Trish as a zombie? She grabbed Dallas and bit him in the shoulder he scream in pain. Austin put the car in reverse and pulled off. Trish,I,and Dez was crying we looked at Dez and ask him "Why are you crying." "Penelope is at home without food." "Really Dez Trish mom just ate Dallas." said Austin "Oh i was sleep." We looked at.

Please Review

Luv,

~Amara


End file.
